Fairy and Revenge
by Noectus
Summary: Et si c'était un garçon viril qui serait envoyé dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII et non pas une fille toute niaise ? Alexy a tout d'une vie normale, un tas de consoles, un meilleur ami, une petite amie, un joli minois, un caractère parfois épicé, un studio et des études. Que demande le peuple ? Ah... Ces histoires de vengeances et de bonnes fées. Rating M pour la suite /Yaoi/.
1. Chapter 1

Il m'en aura fallu du temps, mais je suis de retour dans le monde des fanfictions et compte bien en écrire un maximum. Je reprends tout à zéro avec cette nouvelle fanfiction. Je suis totalement fatiguée ces derniers temps et j'ai donc certainement laissé des fautes de syntaxe, d'inattention et d'orthographe à droite et à gauche, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de recommencer à écrire, d'autant plus que pour une fois j'ai de l'idée et j'ai écris ce premier chapitre avec pas mal de rapidité, en espérant que ça continue sur ce chemin. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ah non ! Catégoriquement, non ! Alexy n'allait pas ENCORE périr des mains de ce stupide androgyne, tout en faisant aller sa jambe gauche dans un mouvement répétitif et nerveux il respira un grand coup.

Il était dans l'obligation de réussir son coup, c'était sa dernière chance. Alexy secoua sa crinière noire d'un geste frénétique sentant son sang bouillonner dans tout son être. Il laissa un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il n'allait pas le rater cette fois-ci, pas au bout d'une semaine à survivre face à ce supplice qui lui devenait bien plus qu'insupportable.

« - A nous deux mon beau. » Lança-t-il d'une voix sombre qui aurait donné des sueurs froides même aux plus courageux.

Il fixa son ennemi de ses yeux les plus tueurs qu'il pouvait avoir et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts fatigués d'avoir étés tant sollicités durant cette longue semaine. Il était prêt pour ce combat qui serait le bouquet final de ces derniers jours, oui. Il se prendrait bien le temps de lever le pied quand tout ceci sera terminé, un peu de vacances ne lui feraient pas de mal.

En effet, ses magnifiques yeux bleu étaient noyés par d'énormes cernes noires, ses cheveux pourtant toujours impeccables partaient dans tous les sens à l'arrière de son crâne lui donnant comme... Un petit air de perruche, on pourrait presque penser qu'il était mignon s'il l'on oubliait le regard assassin de l'homme. Zeus merci il n'avait pas de bec ! Sa frange partait dans tous les sens et la petite mèche à gauche de son visage beaucoup plus longue que celle de l'autre côté ne semblait plus vouloir encadrer sa mâchoire préférant s'être cachée derrière son oreille non sans rebiquer dans des sens contre-natures, la gravité ? Il devaient avoir oublié ce que c'était. Ses habits ?... N'en parlons pas. Bref, Alexy aurait pu être comparé à un zombie, oui, un joli volatile zombifié déterminé à faire couler le sang de son pire ennemi.

Le brun laissa un rire presque machiavélique sortir de sa gorge sèche. Il toisa une nouvelle fois celui qui se trouvait face à lui tandis qu'il lançait sa première attaque. Tout ceci allait bientôt être terminé, il allait retrouver ses amis, sa petite amie... Sa petite amie ? Il comprit mieux pourquoi il pensait à elle lorsqu'une blonde se retrouva devant ses yeux, les poings sur les hanches semblant de plutôt mauvaise humeur.

« - Alexy ! » Cria-t-elle. « Mais je rêve ! Dans quel état tu es ! »

« - Lady Kathe ! Poussez-vous, je me dois de terminer ce combat, ne restez pas ici, je ne pourrai vous sauver et Odin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer. »

Le petit bout de femme se passa un main lasse devant ses yeux tout en murmurant quelques jurons envers la loque qu'elle venait de trouver, la personne à sauver ici n'était pas elle mais lui, ça elle en était persuadée.

« - Alexy, regarde-moi. »

« - Par la barbe d'Odin ! Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de te pousser ? »

Cette fois-ci elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en demandant à ce dernier comment avait-on pu lui envoyer un homme pareil en guise de petit-ami.

« - Bon dieu pose donc cette manette ! Nathan m'a appelée, tu n'es pas allé un seul jour en cours cette semaine ! Et ton avenir alors ? Tu comptes le fonder en passant ton temps derrière ta télévision ? Non mais je rêve, heureusement que je suis là pour veiller sur toi. D'ailleurs, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas une seule fois répondu à mes messages et appels cette semaine. » Elle levait les mains au plafond tout en déballant ce qu'elle avait à dire ne laissant aucune chance au brun de répondre – et puis, il était trop occupé à trouver le bon angle pour continuer de voir l'écran de sa télévision il avait un monde à sauver ! – . « Tu as intérêt à rattraper tous tes cours ! Et vite, tu n'es plus au lycée, tu ne peux pas te permettre de sécher quand bon te semble ! »

« Oh Kathe ! Arrête, je suis en fac' de psycho, pas de médecine ! C'est pas comme si on faisait grand chose, et puis... Que je sois en cours ou pas ça ne change rien, je ne fais que figure de présence. » Il poussa la blonde de sa grande main pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de son jeu vidéo. « En attendant, je t'en pris laisse-moi terminer ce combat ! Tu pourras m'assommer de tes jolies paroles plus tard. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer sec tandis qu'Alexy murmurait un vague « j'aurai dû devenir testeur de jeux-vidéos, deux ans de formation et hop ! C'est partit le paradis ! ».

« - Alors... » Kathe laissa quelques larmes couler de ses yeux bruns. « Tes jeux comptent-ils plus que moi ? »

Le brun se retint de soupirer en entendant les sanglots simulés de sa blonde.

« - Tu sais bien que oui. »

Grand silence... Puis un réel sanglot... Puis d'autres. Alexy mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Oupss. » Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Ah ce qu'il était fatigué, il ne voyait aucune solution, il connaissait parfaitement Kathe après tant d'années à se côtoyer, il la savait extrêmement sensible au moindre petit mot mais aussi très, très rancunière. Juste pour une simple petite erreur dans ses paroles et il allait le payer cher. Il déglutit, il était rare qu'il ait peur, après tout il savait se battre, pas même un orgre le ferait trembler, mais il devait avouer que Kathe lui avait toujours fait peur, cette manipulatrice savait générer de sublimes revanches.

Et ça n'était pas sans raison, elle lança un regard en biais à Alexy après s'être calmée, ses yeux se firent plus noirs encore et elle se retourna faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux autours de ses jolies hanches qui faisaient un grand nombre de jalouses. La dernière chose que vit le brun avant de fermer les yeux, ce fut la porte qui claqua violemment et le plafond défiler tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit.

Du bout des doigts il chercha son portable parmi les paquets de gâteaux vides et les nombreux objets non identifiés sur son lit, quand il mit enfin la main dessus il le dévérouilla tapa rapidement le raccourci du numéro de son meilleur ami. Il entendit quelques « bip » sonores avant de discerner la voix encore enfantine de Nathan.

« - Hey vieux ! Comment tu vas ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! » S'exclama la voit au bout du fil.

« - Putain de traitre. » Grogna Alexy.

On pouvait presque voir des ondes noires autour du brun, il y eut un vide puis le déglutissement apparemment difficile de Nathan se fit entendre.

« -He-Hey mec ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« - T'as appelé Kathe... Mon sabre va faire couler ton sang... »

« - Attends ? Tu m'en veux JUSTE pour ça ? » Nathan explosa de rire. « Mais c'est rien, je m'inqui- »

Alexy fit une nouvelle fois craquer ses phalanges après avoir mis son portable sur haut parleurs.

« - Juste ? » Il rit froidement. « Une partie de Mario super smash bros dans une heure. »

Le jeune brun raccrocha sec, il allait avoir sa vengeance.

•••

Une heure plus tard, coincé dans une chemise serrée à cause de son ventre rebondissant Nathan toisait Alexy dans le blanc des yeux.

« - Tu as gagné, tu veux quoi maintenant ? »

« - Te finir à coups de pelle. »

« - C'est fou. » Rit nerveusement Nathan. « Tu as presque la même voix que celle de Gaara en version originale quand tu es en colère. »

« - Je peux même te démonter comme il a démonté Lee dans les débuts du manga. »

Le jeune homme petit et rond eut un sourire crispé, ce qu'il pouvait aimer Alexy mais ce que son ami pouvait être étrange ainsi que... Effrayant. Un jour, il avait attaché et bâillonné Nathan parce qu'apparemment des démons étaient entrés dans son esprit et qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser, s'en était suivit d'un long discourt dans la langue qu'ils avaient inventé en étant enfant puis d'une saignée faite avec un couteau de cuisine, oui, une saignée. Il s'était de nombreuses fois inquiété de la santé mentale de son ami, mais il arrivait à Alexy, parfois, d'être presque normal. Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi le brun n'avait pas d'autres amis si ce n'était Nathan, pour ce qui était des filles... Il pouvait dire merci à son physique d'Apollon.

« - Ecoute Alex... J'ai rien contre toi mais, j'y suis pour rien moi dans cette histoire. »

Nathan eut encore du mal à déglutir quand il rencontra le regard de son meilleur ami.

« - Allons quoi ? Elle t'a un peu réprimandé et après ? Elle va retomber dans tes bras ! »

Le grand brun leva les yeux au plafond, cet abruti ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne reviendrait pas, même si c'était la « dispute » la plus stupide au monde. Il soupira.

« - De toutes façons... Ca allait de plus en plus mal, elle ne supportait plus que tu passes plus de temps derrière tes consoles qu'avec elle. »

Alexy se retint de placer son poing dans la mâchoire de son ami.

« - Ne rejète pas la faute sur moi. » Cracha-t-il.

« - Mais ce que tu peux être con ! T'en a rien à battre de cette nana, juste une occupation quand tu ne sais plus quel jeu refaire pour la centième fois ! »

Bon, il devait admettre que Nathan avait raison. Du moins, il ne l'admettrait que par pensé, et puis quoi encore ! Il devait faire attention à son égo. Il sentit sa colère tomber, pourquoi était-il énervé déjà ?

« - Un autre partie ? » Demanda timidement Alexy.

Son meilleur ami haussa un sourcil, impressionné de voir l'ex-grincheux passer d'une humeur à une autre en un claquement de doigts. C'est que son ami devait être vraiment, vraiment épuisé.

« - Une seule, je dois réviser et être rentré pour 19 heures chez moi, sinon tu n'imagines même pas comment mes parents me tueraient, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir mon propre appart' moi. » Bouda Nathan faisant rire Alexy. « Ensuite, tu te dépêches de prendre un douche et surtout d'aller dormir, tu fais peur à voir. »

Alexy resta un instant sans bouger jusqu'à ce que l'information monte à son cerveau, lui ? Moche au point d'en faire peur ? Afin de voir l'ampleur des dégâts Alexy se releva très rapidement, il tangua légèrement au début mais réussit tout de même à se déplacer dans son studio sans tomber et ce jusqu'à sa petite salle de bain.

« - Oh, j'ai déjà ressemblé à bien pire que ça. »

Il haussa vaguement les épaules et retourna jusque dans sa minuscule chambre pour s'avachir dans son lit sa manette déjà collée à ses deux pommes de mains.

•••

Une fois Nathan partit, Alexy se permit de respirer un grand coup tout en s'étirant, ça ne sentait pas la banane ici, il était temps qu'il se bouge, par ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit se trainant de nouveau jusqu'à sa salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla lentement tout en observant son reflet dans le grand miroir. Il s'amusa à pincer la peau de son ventre tel un bébé d'un an découvrant son corps, il avait même perdu de sa musculature, il était temps pour lui de refaire un peu de sport, c'est qu'il se laissait aller depuis quelques temps. Quoique... Il n'avait plus personne à qui plaire, mis à part ses jeux-vidéos.

Il finit de se déshabiller pour se jeter sous sa douche, il frémit lorsqu'il sentit l'eau encore froide s'abattre sur ses muscles endoloris mais soupira d'aise quand il sentit la chaleur monter rapidement et englober l'habitacle provoquant une buée apaisante.

C'est dans la même situation que celle d'Adam qu'il rejoignit les grosses et chaudes couvertures de son lit, il lâcha un grognement presque animal puis baragouina des choses incompréhensibles dans son oreiller.

Tout à coup son cœur se serra, il se redressa non sans se faire agresser par la lumière de la télé qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'éteindre.

« - Sephiroth... J'ai pas pu le battre... »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière encore une fois et se passa la main sur son visage qui montrait à quel point il était éreinté.

« - Hmph... Demain... » Ajouta-t-il avant de ne fermer les yeux se sentant déjà être proche des bras de Morphée et oublia vite la promesse qu'il s'était fait de battre ce boss ce jour même.

Ainsi il s'endormit très rapidement, Alexy n'était pas du genre à tourner cent fois dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil, non, il appelait le-dit sommeil et ce dernier accourait tel un petit caniche sifflé par son maître.

Comme chaque nuit – du moins, quand il prenait le temps de dormir – il s'était apprêté à un long temps à profiter de rêves fantastiques des heures durant mais, oui, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais.

A quelques kilomètres du studio d'Alexy, une jeune blonde pestait contre ce stupide geek tout en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre entièrement décorée dans les tons roses.

« - Qu'il y aille voir si c'est si beau dans ses jeux ce chien ! »

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ganya, une gentille petite fée qui récupérait des fleurs non loin de la fenêtre ouverte de Kathe entendit ses paroles. Quel méchant avait osé faire ça à cette si jolie fille ?

Ganya aimait que les choses soient justes, et eut une idée merveilleuse. Grand sourire, elle récupéra les données dont elle avait besoin sur l'étoile de la mémoire, elle réussit à savoir alors ce qu'avait cette Kathe que la fée allait souvent observer – après tout, c'était dans le jardin de Kathe qu'elle volait ses fleurs préférées –. C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva où se trouvait le jeune homme, elle oublia rapidement le fait qu'il était très beau quand elle réussit à s'infiltrer dans le studio du brun, elle n'était pas là pour ça et d'un petit coup de baguette et de poudre Alexy disparut, Ganya rit, sa mère serait fière d'elle, et... ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas lui raconter ?

Nous oublierons le fait que le royaume des fées entendit la mère de Ganya hurler durant des semaines, parlons plutôt du pauvre Alexy qui avait disparut.

•••

Quand Alexy se réveilla, il sentit tout d'abord ses membres engourdis, ensuite la chaleur insupportable qui l'entourait, puis le vent brassant ses poils... Ses poils ? Le grand brun tenta de se relever vivement mais retomba aussitôt, hésitant, il ouvrit grand les yeux il eut bien grand mal à contrôler sa vue, les couleurs semblaient beaucoup plus chaudes qu'à l'accoutumé, il remarqua aussi que sa vision n'était pas aussi fine qu'habituellement les détails semblant avoir voulu disparaître devant ses yeux. Les grains de sable qu'il identifia avec mal lui semblaient bouger au ralenti alors qu'à son oreille il entendait leur crépitement se précipiter. Il osa enfin jeter un coup d'oeil sur son corps.

Il frôla la crise cardiaque.

* * *

On pourrait presque dire que je suis sadique mais... Il est facile de deviner ce qu'il va se passer. Je vous laisse déjà là-dessus, on pourrait croire que ce chapitre est assez... Inutile, mais pas du tout. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, en attendant je note toutes mes idées un peu partout ahah ! J'ai l'impression que le cheminement de la fin de ce chapitre est précipitée enfin... Je me comprends !

Si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews vous seriez des amours – quoi ? C'est ma drogue -, tout conseil est à prendre ! Mata ne !


	2. Chapter 2

Eh bien, je me suis donnée l'objectif d'essayer de sortir au moins un chapitre par semaine même si ça n'est pas le même jour à chaque fois, et ces chapitre contiendront tous 2000 mots minimum cela restera alors de courts chapitres – sauf quelques-uns qui devront être plus longs - mais... J'ai bien peu que si j'augmente mon nombre minimal que je n'arrive plus à poster régulièrement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir ce rythme, avec tous les DM type bac et surtout les oraux blancs qui arrivent d'ici un mois... Ca va être compliqué ! Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe qui doivent se trouver un peu partout.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus avec ma vie, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**_neko-chan L :_** Aaaah, mon sadisme ne fait jamais grand mal à personne ahah ! Merci pour ta review gente dame ! Et puis... Je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, je poste déjà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Il frôla la crise cardiaque._

Une fourrure... Il avait une fourrure ! Et pas que, il remarqua sans mal qu'il était loin de son corps d'homme, à la place des ses longs bras et jambes il avait des pattes. De vulgaires pattes... Comment était-il sensé pouvoir marcher avec ça ?!

Alexy eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit, il rêvait, ni plus ni moins ! Il ne devrait alors pas avoir grande difficulté à se faire à se corps, après tout ce n'était que de l'imaginaire.

Allez, une petite impulsion et il pourrait gambader dans le monde qu'avait créé son esprit. Un essai. Deux essais. Huit essais. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était loin d'être aussi aisé qu'il l'avait pensé. Sa petite cervelle voulait lui ajouter de la difficulté ? Bien !

Il ne sut combien de temps il lui fallut avant d'enfin réussir à se retrouver sur ses quatre pattes bien trop occupé à se dire qu'il avait gagné ce dur combat. Alexy était très... Compétitif. Pour le reste, ça devrait aller non ? On lève cette patte, puis l'autre, ainsi de suite. Il réussi vite à comprendre le mécanisme pour marcher, il put alors, après avoir avancé quelques mètres, trottiner comme il avait vu de nombreux chiens le faire. Ce qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, mais peu lui importait, la curiosité avait repris le dessus.

Le premier bon point serait de savoir où il était. Bon, il y avait du sable, ça, il l'avait remarqué, ensuite ? Il observa le paysage qui se tenait devant lui. Il se trouvait dans un véritable désert, il n'y avait absolument rien mis à part quelques reliefs et droite et à gauche. Alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire dans les environs une chose grise attira son attention un peu plus loin et plus haut. Les pattes hésitantes il tenta un petit galop, c'est fier de lui qu'il réussit un brin de mètres plus tard à aller une vitesse fulgurante. Le vent roulant dans ses longs poils gris, ses coussinets s'écrasants contre le sol, le sable s'infiltrant partout sur lui, le soleil ardant le réchauffant dans tout son être. C'était plutôt agréable, il en vint à espérer que ce rêve perdure un maximum de temps – quand bien même il détestait le sable il le trouvait même plaisant au travers de ce songe -.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit désiré, sur une petite hauteur du désert, une odeur désagréable lui chatouilla le nez. Intrigué mais restant sur ses gardes il se remit à trottiner lentement, la chose grise ne bougeait pas, plus il s'en approchait plus le parfum s'infiltrait dans ses naseaux, il remonta les babines d'un étrange instinct tout en ralentissant l'allure au point de marcher presque sur place, le dos courbé. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il put enfin détailler l'intrus. Il frissonna en remarquant de quelle façon il se comportait, ses yeux sondèrent l'objet gris, en un quart de secondes il la reconnu ; c'était broyeuse. Il devait avoir passé beaucoup trop de temps sur Final Fantasy VII à un tel point qu'il pensa que son esprit voulait lui jouer un mauvais tour, autant il aurait très bien pu être heureux de se retrouver dans son monde préféré mais là il avait comme un pré-sentiment qu'il n'appréciait pas, ou peut-être était-il simplement un point trop névrosé.

Il réfléchit un instant, si cette épée était dans le sol, c'est qu'il devait se trouver dans la période Advent Children ou bien Dirge of Cerberus. Il pensa un instant aller jusqu'à Edge histoire de voir comment son esprit avait bien pu forger cette ville mais il ne sut comment y accéder.

Il n'eut le temps de songer plus longtemps qu'un bruit lointain lui fit frémir les oreilles, il aperçu un point noir avancer dangereusement vers lui.

•••

« - N'oublie pas d'être rentré pour le diner ! » Lança Tifa toute souriante.

Cloud lui répondit d'un simple geste de la main, un timide sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. D'un pas lent mais décidé il s'avança jusqu'à Fenrir qui trônait fièrement face au 7th Heaven, le blond la chevaucha avec facilité enclenchant le contact sans attendre. Son pied gauche armé d'une de ses lourdes chaussures de cuir et aux semelles en métal toujours au sol vint pousser la moto pour que celle-ci se retrouve droite, ceci fait il démarra en trombe profitant du trafic peu conséquent en ce jour pourtant ensoleillé.

Tout en conduisant agilement à travers les ruelles de Edge, Cloud descendit ses lunettes de son front à ses yeux les protégeants ainsi du vent venant faire percer quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux aux couleurs du ciel, pas que cela le dérangeait réellement mais lorsqu'il arriverait dans le désert le sable ne se gênerait pas pour venir s'incruster ses yeux, venant les irriter à souhait. Les pauvres avaient déjà mal vécu la courte confrontation qu'il avait eu avec Kadaj et ses « frères », or de question que Cloud réitère cette expérience. (*)

Il quitta rapidement la ville se retrouvant peu de temps après engouffré au fin fond de nul part dans vide infini du désert. Cela faisait un mois, un mois entier qu'il n'était pas allé se réfugier ici et qu'ainsi il n'avait pu se recueillir auprès de l'épée de Zack. Cloud tiqua, il avait tout fait pour faire un pas en avant et arrêter de venir ici, de se laisser aller dans les méandres du passé. Malheureusement, il n'y arrivait pas, il ressentait le besoin de revenir ici encore et toujours, comme si Zack le priait d'aller lui parler, de lui conter ses histoires plus si palpitantes que ça dernièrement. Cloud n'avait plus tenu, il fallait qu'il y aille.

Le blond soupira un grand coup se sentant de nouveau se plonger dans un remord profond, d'un côté il s'en voulait d'avoir délaissé Zack autant de temps et d'un autre de ne pouvoir vivre sans son souvenir. Devait-il l'oublier totalement ou bien continuer de penser à lui ? Après tout c'était grâce à lui si Cloud était toujours en ce monde. Le blond était encore perdu, il ne savait que faire.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua qu'il était bientôt arrivé, il allait pouvoir lâcher son saoul, parler à cette épée en restant persuadé que quelque part dans la rivière de la vie, son meilleur ami l'écouterait.

Seulement, à quelques mètres de la broyeuse se tenait un animal qui semblait craintif, il vit de suite que la bête en question était un loup. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il apercevait un loup dans les environs, mais jamais il n'avait pu l'approcher d'aussi près – il était maintenant à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'épée -, d'autant plus qu'il faisait toujours ses apparitions lorsqu'il partait non en arrivant. il commença à freiner lentement, le canidé était en fait bien plus foncé que celui qu'il avait croisé jusque maintenant, une multitude de mèches noires se mélangeants aux grises le parsemaient des pattes à la tête, lorsque Cloud arrêta complètement sa moto il fut absorbé par les deux grandes orbes bleues qui le fixaient d'un air incertain, c'est comme s'il pouvait lire chaque sentiment du loup rien qu'en regardant la tempête qui se tramait dans ses yeux.

Cloud ne fit plus un geste, restant droit sur sa moto qui avait grand mal à refroidir à cause de la course qu'elle venait de subir. L'animal fit un petit pas vers lui ses yeux reflétant maintenant de la curiosité, il fit un autre pas pour finir par marcher vers Cloud. Le loup semblait gêné, il reniflait tout en ne cessant de bouger son nez d'un côté puis d'un autre faisant naître parfois quelques rides sur celui-ci. Le blond eut une petite envie de rire mais se contint tout en passant une main devant sa bouche, il trouvait la bête plutôt mignonne. Le loup parut outragé lorsqu'il remarqua l'air que le blond retenait un gloussement, laissant Cloud quelque peu pantois, venait-il de le vexer ?

« -Excuse-moi. » Dit-il presque sûr que l'animal, qui lui paraissait plutôt intelligent, assimilerait ses paroles.

Il comprit qu'il avait bien agi lorsque le loup reprit sa marche jusqu'à lui, Cloud était stupéfait, il savait que cette espèce était loin d'être stupide, mais à un tel point. Il préféra ne pas se poser de question, et simplement continuer d'observer cette animal qui, maintenant, tournait autour de Fenrir, il reniflait l'engin de toutes parts comme cherchant à analyser chaque détail. Tout à coup l'animal recula, il parut plutôt content de lui un quart de secondes pour ensuite devenir euphorique.

•••

Cloud manqua d'avaler de travers lorsque, une bonne heure passées auprès du loup qui l'avait finalement laissé descendre de sa moto, il se mit à penser que cet animal lui rappelait quelque peu Zack. Ce loup possédait un égo sur-dimensionné, était fier de lui et était parfois... Assez stupide, oui, pas autant que l'était son meilleur ami, mais il avait décerné ce petit côté. D'autant plus qu'il avait trouvé cet animal juste à côté de la broyeuse. « Non, ça n'est qu'un simple hasard » préféra penser Cloud.

Il eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon en cuir noir, il soupira en se rappelant qu'il avait dit à Tifa qu'il ne partirait que peu longtemps et qu'elle le lui avait bien rappelé avant de partir, elle devait s'inquiéter puisqu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de diner. Evidemment, Cloud savait que pour son propre bien-être physique – Tifa pouvait percer les tympans de n'importe qui – et mental, il valait mieux qu'il rentre au plus vite.

Lentement le blond passa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et se remit debout, il posa un instant sa main contre le manche de la broyeuse puis rejoint Fenrir d'un pas traînant. Ce qu'il n'anticipa pas c'est que le loup se mette à couiner lorsqu'il mit le contact, celui-ci l'avait suivit jusqu'à sa moto et le suppliait maintenant du regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, apparemment il s'était fait un nouvel ami, or comment voulait-il qu'il l'emmène jusqu'à Edge ?

Le loup ne prit le temps de laisser à Cloud plus de temps pour se questionner qu'il prit appui sur ses deux pattes arrières et monta sans vergogne à l'arrière de la moto. Le blond tourna le buste pour fixer le loup avec de ses yeux arrondis par la stupeur tandis que l'animal lui, lui lança un regard penaud, Cloud pouvait presque lire dans ses yeux « Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne démarres pas ? ».

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche totalement stupéfait, mais il démarra tout de même replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez sans se demander comment le loup pourrait tenir derrière lui.

« - Tifa va me tuer. » Grogna-t-il tandis que le paysage défilait déjà à une vitesse folle.

•••

« - Marlène ! Denzel ! » Hurla Tifa pour la cinquième fois.

La brune commençait à perdre fortement patience, elle sentait que ses nerfs craquaient les uns après les autres. Elle savait que les enfants devaient êtres tous deux assis dans leur chambre les bras croisés et qu'ils refuseraient de descendre manger tant que Cloud ne serait pas rentré. Les deux refusaient que le blond ne parte trop régulièrement et voulaient passer chaque repas avec lui depuis que Sephiroth avait disparut pour une seconde fois.

Elle soupira, royalement exaspérée. Ce que ce blond pouvait l'énerver lui aussi, elle avait beau lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il ne l'écoutait jamais. Un jour, elle finirait par le tuer, et à coups de pelle s'il le fallait !

Elle tut ses pensées meurtrières et son cœur s'allégea lorsqu'elle entendit vrombir le moteur de Fenrir avant de se stopper et d'entendre les chaussures de Cloud claquer sur le sol du 7th Heaven.

« - Les enfants, Cloud est rentré. » Dit-elle sans grand entrain.

Elle se retint de sauter au coup des deux petits qui avaient entendu Cloud et qui descendaient déjà les escaliers en trombe avant même qu'elle ne commence sa phrase.

« - Cloud ! » S'exclamèrent Marlène ainsi que Denzel à l'unisson.

Ils allèrent se jeter dans les bras de Cloud tout en commençant à raconter ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de leur journée, mais ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur sommaire lorsqu'ils aperçurent le loup encore tremblant du voyage auquel il avait survécu par Gaïa seule sait quel moyen.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda naïvement Denzel.

Marlène le regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« - Mais voyons Denzel ! C'est un chien ! »

« - Un loup plutôt je dirais. » Soupira Tifa. « Par un Béhémoth affamé, Cloud ! C'est un loup ! Sais-tu ce que mangent les loups ? Certainement pas des croquettes ! » S'exclama-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

« - Il n'est pas méchant. » Fut tout ce que Cloud lui répondit voulant fuir avant de ne se prendre une tornade en pleine tête.

Elle regarda avec effarement le blond se diriger jusqu'à l'arrière cuisine dans laquelle ils pouvaient manger suivit des deux enfants qui, tout en marchant, câlinaient avec amour leur nouveau « toutou ».

* * *

*Vous l'aurez comprit, j'aime les yeux de Cloud et je m'inquiète pour leur santé.

Je vous laisse une nouvelle fois ! Mais pas de « suspens » cette fois-ci, je garde ça pour plus tard, quand il y aura des moments bien importants mouahah ! Moi, sadique ? Mais non, vous vous leurrez. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour les révisions de mes oraux blanc ahah !

Et... Pourriez-vous m'offrir quelques reviews ?...


End file.
